วิทยา ผาสุข
200px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = วิทย์ |มักจะเรียกกันว่า =พี่วิทย์, น้าวิทย์ |เกิด = 28 พฤษภาคม พ.ศ. 2520 ( ) |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = Dex, ช่อง 9, ไทยพีบีเอส และ อื่นๆ |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี =อุซป - วันพีซ อาซากุระ ริคุ / อุลตร้าแมนจี๊ด - อุลตร้าแมนจี๊ด |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2550 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px|งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = Rose , ไทก้า}} วิทยา ผาสุข (ชื่อเล่น: วิทย์) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ ช่อง 9 และ ดรีม เอกซ์เพรส (เดกซ์) ผลงาน การ์ตูน *ยัยกรรไกรใจร้ายกับนายหมาดวงซวย Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮารุมิ คาซึฮิโตะ *ซอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ Sword Art Online (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคบาทซ์, คิบาว, ซาซามารุ, ซาซ่า, คุราดีล, นิชิดะ, เรคอน *ไฟเบรน ไขปริศนาเกมเทวะ Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Rose) พากย์เป็น แกมมอน ซาคาโนะอุเอะ *ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต Hataraku Maousama! / The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอลบา เมเยอร์ *สเก็ต ดานซ์ Sket Dance (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชูมะ เทะสึจิ *เบลเซบับ เด็กพันธุ์นรกสั่งลุย Beelzebub (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาโอรุ จินโนะ *จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ Chihayafuru (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคมาโนะ สึโตมุ, ฮิโรชิ, อามะคาซึ มายูตะ *มาเฟียมนตรา มือปราบกำราบหัวใจ La storia della Arcana Famiglia (Rose) พากย์เป็น เดบิโต้ *Hakuouki (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิซามิ คนโดะ *โทริโกะ ยอดคนเปิบพิศดาร Toriko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทอม, โยฮาเนส, เบ, ไซเบอร์, กิโด *คู่แฝดอภินิหาร 2008 Yatterman (Rose) พากย์เป็น บอยากี้ *สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Rose) พากย์เป็น จอร์จ ฮอนดะ *ปฏิวัติหัตถ์ราชัน Guilty Crown (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซามุคาว่า ยาฮิโระ, เดรล เหยียน *ปฐมบทสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ Fate/Zero (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาโต้ คาริยะ, โคโตมิเนะ ริเซย์, จิล เดอ เรย์ *บุปผาซามูไร ผ่าตำนานนักรบชินเซ็น Hakuouki (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิซามิ คนโดะ, เก็นซาบุโร่ อิโนะอุเอะ, เคียวจู อามากิริ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า โก ภาคโครโนสโตน GO! Inazuma Eleven GO! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซันโกคุ ไทจิ, คุรุมาดะ โกอิจิ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า โก กาแล็กซี่ Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Rose) พากย์เป็น เท็ตสึคาโดะ ชิน, คุโรอิวะ ริวเซย์, ยูคิมูระ เฮียวกะ, คิตะ อิจิบัน, เซ็นงูจิ ยามาโตะ *ผ่าพิภพไททัน Attack on Titan (REC) พากย์เป็น มาร์โค บ็อท, โทมัส วากเนอร์, กุลเธอร์ ชูลซ์ *รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai! (REC) พากย์เป็น อิสชิกิ มาโคโตะ *พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก Date A Live (REC) พากย์เป็น คาวาโกเอะ เคียวจิ, มาซาโอมิ มิคิโมโตะ, โทโนมาจิ ฮิโรโตะ *ไฮสคูล ดีเอ็กซ์ดี High School DxD (REC) พากย์เป็น มัตสึดะ *เค K (REC) พากย์เป็น มิซากิ ยาตะ *จอมนางอหังการ์โอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (REC) พากย์เป็น ฮัตโตริ ฮันโซ *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Kiss (REC) พากย์เป็น คุรามะ, ราชามังกร *โกลเด้นไทม์ Golden Time (REC) พากย์เป็น ยานางิซาว่า มิตสึโอะ *สามนางฟ้า ผ่าโลกนิวเคลียร์ Coppelion (REC) พากย์เป็น คาวาบาตะ มิตสึโอะ *บราเธอร์ คอนฟลิค Brother Conflict (REC) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ อุเคียว, อาซาฮินะ นัตสึเมะ *ฟรี! Free! (REC) พากย์เป็น ริวกาซากิ เรย์ *ชมรมคนรักแว่น Meganebu (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาโต้ วิลเลี่ยม, ซึสึกิ โทโอรุ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก Captain Earth (REC) พากย์เป็น นิชิคุโบะ ซึโตมุ *ขอบอกรักผ่านเลนส์ Photo Kano (REC) พากย์เป็น นาคากาว่า อิตะ *ลำนำรักเหล่าทวยเทพ Kamigami no Asobi (REC) พากย์เป็น สึคุโยมิ โทชึกะ สึกิโตะ, ธอธ *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน วอร์ส Danball Senki Wars (REC) พากย์เป็น ยามาเนะ ชิน, ฟูจิ ไคโตะ, โทโจ มุราคุ, อาจารย์โชรูตะ *อภินิหารหุ่นรบพลังดี ไดมิเดเลอร์ Kenzen Robo Daimidaler (REC) พากย์เป็น เฮนรี่, เดนิส, โยเชฟ *รักซาดิสม์ของเหล่าแวมไพร์ Diabolik Lovers (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาคามากิ เรย์จิ, ริคเตอร์ *จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเวรฟ Valvrave the Liberator (REC) พากย์เป็น อาดราย, ยามาดะ ไรโซว *อินุยาฉะ เทพอสูรจิ้งจอกเงิน Inuyasha (MCOT Family) พากย์เป็น จาเค็น, โคงะ, จาคตสึ *Bakugun : Mechtanium Surge (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น เฟธเธอร์, ลูก้า (ช่วงที่ 2), ราฟโดโนแวน *คินดะอิจิ กับคดีฆาตกรรมปริศนา รีเทิร์น Kindaichi Returns (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น เคนโมจิ อิซามุ *Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น อโฟดิเต้ ไพซิส, โฟรดี้ *โทบอต หุ่นยนต์รถแปลงร่าง Tobot (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น วาย *ก๊วนสี่พิทักษ์โลก Mini Force (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น จูเลียน *Power Battle Watch Car (MCOT/Cartoon Club) พากย์เป็น ไค, แบล็คชาโดว์ *โย-ไค วอทช์ Yo-Kai Watch (MCOT HD/Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น คุมะชิม่า โกโรตะ, จินเม็นเค็น *ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน Detective Conan (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น โอกิยะ ซึบารุ, ยามามูระ มิซาโอะ, อากาอิ ชูอิจิ, วอดก้า *ทามาก็อตจิ ปี 2-3 Tamagotchi! SS 2-3 (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น สึเปชีจจิ *ดราก้อนบอล Kai (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น เบจิต้า, ผู้เฒ่าเต่า, มิสเตอร์โปโป้, มิสเตอร์ซาตาน *ดราก้อนบอล Super Broly พากย์เป็น พารากัส *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ เบรฟ Battle Spirits Brave (DEX) พากย์เป็น ผู้การคาซัน, กัสฮาร์ด *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ ฮีโร่ Battle Spirits Heroes (DEX) พากย์เป็น โคอิสึมิ มานาบุ, ลุงเซอร์ (พ่อบ้าน), สึจิชิมะ ทาสึเกะ *แบทเทิลสปิริตส์ ซอยด์อายส์ Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (DEX) พากย์เป็น โซระ ริวโย, กอลดี้, บอมเบอร์ *การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด : ลีเจี้ยนเมท Card Fight!! Vanguard : Legion Mate (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิชิดะ นาโอกิ *การ์ดไฟท์!! แวนการ์ด เดอะมูฟวี่ : เนออน เมไซอาห์ Cardfight!! Vanguard The Movie : Neon Messiah (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิชิดะ นาโอกิ *การ์ดไฟท์ แวนการ์ด จี Cardfight!! Vanguard G (DEX) พากย์เป็น นาการะ, คันซากิ, อิชิดะ นาโอกิ *โลกสุดอัศจรรย์ของกัมบอล The Amazing World of Gumball (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น มิสเตอร์สมอล, โทบิอัส วิลสัน *Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ซาวครีม *ทีนไททันส์โก! Teen Titans Go! (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ไซบอร์ก *Sonic Boom (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์เอ้กแมน *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส ไพร์ม Transformers Prime (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น บัคเฮด, สตาร์สครีม *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส ไพร์ม Transformers Prime (MCOT Family) พากย์เป็น ฟาวเลอร์,เดรดวิงจ์,สกายเควก,เบรกดาวน์, และ คลิฟจัมเปอร์ *LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น โจ๊กเกอร์ *เร็กซ์ พลังจักรกลมหาประลัย / เร็กซ์นักรบพันธุ์อีโว่ Generator Rex (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ไวท์ไนท์ *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น เชอร์แมน คอร์เตซ *Sym-Bionic Titan (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น โซโลม่อน *ไอรอนแมน มนุษย์เหล็กมหาประลัย Iron Man : Armored Adventures (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น เจมส์ โรดส์ (โรดดี้), โฮเวิร์ด สตาร์ค *Crossfire B-Daman (Rose, Disney) พากย์เป็น ดราไวท์(Disney), คุโรฟูจิ บาซาระ(Disney), ดราเซรอส(Rose), โฮมุระ นาโอยะ(Rose) *Cross Fight B-Daman Es (Disney) พากย์เป็น สติงเกอร์, อาโคคุจิ เกนตะ, ฮากาทากิ *Beyblade Burst (Disney) พากย์เป็น มิโดริคาว่า เดนสึเกะ(มือซ้าย) *ปาร์แมน Paman (Disney) พากย์เป็น คาบาโอะ *นารูโตะร๊อคลี กับก๊วนนินจาสุดป่วน Naruto SD Rock Lee (Disney) พากย์เป็น คิบะ, ชิกามารุ, ไก, ยามาโตะ, กาอาระ, ซาสึเกะ *Another (Dex) พากย์เป็น นาโอยะ เทชิงาวาระ *Mirai Nikki (Dex) พากย์เป็น ทาคาโอะ ฮิยายะ *รัก 1000% ของเจ้าชายไอดอล Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000% (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิโนมิยะ นัทสึกิ *วันพีซ One Piece (DEX) พากย์เป็น อุซป, มิสเตอร์ทรี , โปโตกัส D. เอส (แทนธนกฤต เจนคลองธรรม), พลเรือโทสโมกเกอร์ (แทน มนูญ เรืองเชื้อเหมือน) *เซนต์เซย่า โอเมก้า (DEX) พากย์เป็น โซมะ *Log Horizon (DEX) พากย์เป็น โชริว , รุนเดลเฮาส์(รูดี้) *กันดั้ม เรกองกิสต้า in G (DEX) พากย์เป็น คุมปา รูซีต้า , แฮปเปอร์ *กันดั้มบิลด์ไฟท์เตอร์ Gundam Build Fighters (DEX) พากย์เป็น อิโอริ ทาเคชิ, ริคาโด้ เฟลินี่ *โค๊ด กีอัส: อากิโตะ ผู้ถูกเนรเทศ Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (DEX) พากย์เป็น แอชลี่ อาชร่า, ซิม่อน เมริคอร์ท *Gundam Build Fighters TRY (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิยากะ ไดกิ, นิคิซาว่า โซตะ, ซุโด ชุนสึเกะ *Kuroko's Basket (ช่องโมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น อิสึกิ ชุน, คาซึนาริ ทาคาโอะ, ซากุราอิ เรียว, ฮิรุโมะ ทัตสึยะ, อาคาชิ เซย์จูโร่ *อนาเธอร์ Another (DEX) พากย์เป็น เทชิงาวาระ นาโอยะ *บันทึกมรณะ เกมล่าท้าอนาคต Mirai Nikki (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮิยามะ ทาคาโอะ, อิคุซาบะ มาร์โก้, สึกิชิมะ คาริวโดะ *ตลาดป่วน ก๊วนทามาโกะ Tamako Market (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอจิ โกเฮ *กะแล้ว ชีวิตรักวัยรุ่นของผมมันต้องไม่สดใสเลยสักนิด Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru (DEX) พากย์เป็น ไซโมคุสะ โยชิเทรุ *จอมโจรอัจฉริยะ คิด 1412 (โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี) พากย์เป็น คุโด้ ชินอิจิ *ลูแปงที่3 ปะทะ ยอดนักสืบจิ๋วโคนัน เดอะมูฟวี่ (Tiga) พากย์เป็น สารวัตรเซนิงาตะ *เชื่อมหัวใจ สลับร่างอลเวง Kokoro Connect (TIGA) พากย์เป็น พ่อโยชิฟูมิ *โมบิลสูทกันดั้ม ไอรอนบลัด ออแฟ็น Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (DEX) พากย์เป็น ยูจีน เซเวนสตาร์ค, โครอล คอนราด, บรู๊ค คาบายัน *ยูกิโอ ZEXAL II (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น แอสทรัล , โอบิทัล7 , อาลิด , วี *ยูกิโอ ARC-V (MCOT HD) พากย์เป็น ยูโตะ , อาคาบะ เรโอ(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่41) , นิโกะ สไมล์ลี่ , นาคาจิม่า , โทโด ไยบะ , โครว์ โฮแกน *ไซยูกิ พลัสเตอร์เวิลล์ Pluster World (Workpoit TV) พากย์เป็น ไวเบิร์ส *โซล อีทเตอร์ Soul Eater (Workpoit TV) พากย์เป็น โซล อีทเตอร์ อีแวนส์, เดทเดอะคิด *มาเจสติก ปริ๊นซ์ Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince (Workpoit TV) พากย์เป็น ซึรุกะ อาตารุ, แม็กซ์เวล แรนดี้, จิอุเลียโน่ วิสคอนติ *ไฮคิว!! คู่ตบฟ้าประทาน ปี 1 Haikyuu!! SS1 (Workpoit TV) พากย์เป็น ทานากะ ริวโนสึเกะ, ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ, ทาเคโนะ ยามาโมโต้, โคสึมะ เค็นมะ, คานาเมะ โมนิวะ *ขบวนการกัชซ่าแมน Gatchaman Crowds (Workpoit TV) พากย์เป็น โอ.ดี., อุมาดะ โคอิจิ โทคุซัทสึ *โกออนเจอร์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึโตะ ฮิโรโตะ / โกออนโกลด์, สปีดอร์ *โกบัสเตอร์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น จิน มาซาโตะ / บีทบัสเตอร์ *เคียวริวเจอร์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทริน, อุทสึเซมิมารุ / เคียวริวโกลด์ *พาวเวอร์เรนเจอร์ ไดโนฟอร์ซ เบรฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ควอน จูยง / เบรฟเรดไดโน *เรสคิวฟอร์ซ (Rose) พากย์เป็น R-2 / จินไร เคียวสุเกะ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โอส (DEX) พากย์เป็น โกโต ชินทาโร่ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์เบิร์ธ(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่25), อูวา(ตั้งแต่ตอนที่25) *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โฟร์เซ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อุตาโฮชิ เคนโก *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ วิซาร์ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น นาระ ชุนเปย์ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไกมุ (DEX) พากย์เป็น คาซูราบะ โคตะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไกมุ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไดร์ฟ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิจิมะ โก / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ มัค *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ โกสต์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น โอนาริ , อเดล *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ เอ็กเซด (DEX) พากย์เป็น ฮานายะ ไทกะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์สไนป์ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ บิลด์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น บันโจ ริวกะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ครอส *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ จีโอ (DEX) พากย์เป็น อูร์ , บันโจ ริวกะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ครอส , คาซึราบะ โคตะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ไกมุ , คากุระ เรนทาโร่ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ชิโนบิ *มาาค์ไรเดอร์ จีโอ เดอะมูฟวี่ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ชิจิมะ โก / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ มัค , โอดะ โนบุนากะ , คินาชิ ทาเคชิ *อุลตร้าแมน ทีก้า (DEX) พากยฺเป็น มุนากาตะ เซย์อิจิ *อุลตร้าแมน กิงกะ (DEX) พากย์เป็น ไรโด ฮิคารุ *อุลตร้าแมน เอ็กซ์ (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิคาสึกิ มาโมรุ *อุลตร้าแมน จี๊ด (DEX) พากย์เป็น อาซากุระ ริคุ / อุลตร้าแมนจี๊ด *คาเมนไรเดอร์ ปะทะ ซุปเปอร์เซนไต ปะทะ ตำรวจอวกาศ มหาศึกรวมพลังฮีโร่ Z (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิคาริ ไก / โกไคซิลเวอร์, นิโต โคสุเกะ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์บีสต์ ภาพยนตร์ *ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเจาะเวลาหาอดีต *Captain America: The Winter Soldier พากย์เป็น Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) *Need for Speed พากย์เป็น Benny (Kid Cudi) *Role Models พากย์เป็น Martin Gary (A.D. Miles) / Artonius Kuzzik (Vincent Martella) *เมืองคนเลวเหยียบฟ้า พากย์เป็น แคร์รอท (Matheus Nachtergaele) *The Martian กู้ตาย 140 ล้านไมล์ พากย์เป็น Alex Vogel (Aksel Hennie) *Avengers Age of Ultron พากย์เป็น Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) *Ant-Man พากย์เป็น Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) *Captain America: Civil War พากย์เป็น Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) *Avengers Infinity War พากย์เป็น Sam Wilson / Falcon (Anthony Mackie) รายการทีวี *Deadly Women สวยสังหาร (ช่อง 9) *ริเวอร์เดล ปริศนาเมืองมรณะ พากษ์เป็น เอฟพี โจนส์ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย